My Love
by truelove47
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 26yearold pastry chef, is a beautiful girl who was both fired and dumped on Christmas Eve. With her heart being shattered horribly once already, can she ever find another true love? Will she give it a chance? SakuraxSasuke ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a 26-year-old pastry chef, is a beautiful girl who was both fired and dumped on Christmas Eve. With her heart being shattered horribly once already, can she ever find another true love? Will she give it a chance?

Rating: M... for slight language and sexual references (no lemons as for now, sorry! but possibly later...). Also, just to be safe.

**My Love **

_"What the hell does he think he's doing? How dare he do this to me,_" thought Sakura.

Sakura Haruno, was at the moment stalking someone. She even had a disguise on. Big black sunglasses covered her beautiful aqua eyes and her medium length, pink cherry blossom hair was loosely tied in a ponytail. There was a black scarf tied around her head so no one could see her porcelain face clearly. Also, she was holding a newspaper in her hand. To finish it all off, she was wearing a black trench-coat that went down to her ankles.

As Sakura was rounding another corner she saw just in time, her boyfriend with another woman going into the room of the hotel. Sakura slowly began walking towards the door. In the air, Christmas music could be heard. Yes, her boyfriend had the nerve to cheat on her on Christmas Eve. What a jackass.

Sakura quietly peeked through the door to see what was going on. After not seeing anything, she got down on her hands and knees, and looked through the bottom of the door. No luck. With a sigh, she got back up and peered through the peep-hole again.

"How dare you cheat on me? I'll show you how horrifying the consequences are when you insult me! I will kill you with my bare hands tonight," Sakura ever so quietly whispered to herself.

In the room the shower was running, and inside of it was a young woman. Sitting on the couch waiting was also a young man.

"Yes, I would like one of your very finest bottles of wine... No, that would be all... Thank you," said the man. Just as he was putting the phone down, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" asked the man.

"Room service," came the reply.

_Shit that was fast,_ thought the young man. He walked to the door and opened it. He slightly gasped. "Wha... What are you doing here?"

Sakura smirked, "Were you with another woman last Christmas too?"

The man shook his head, "No, I was at the company party."

"What about Christmas the year before that?"

"I was at my father company anniversary party as well... I can't help that it's on Christmas Eve," said the man.

"Then why are you here now and not at your father's party? You must have forgotten that it is Christmas Eve, you bastard!" screamed Sakura, clearly angry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Think of what u did, you bastard!"

"Sakura, you are not being yourself at the moment. You are being very irrational over a small misunderstanding. Calm down! Take a deep breath. Follow me... breathe in... breathe out," reassured the man. Using his hands, he made small circles as to indicate breathing.

"You are so pathetic, you bastard."

"How can you use such language? If you keep using vulgar word like that then-"

"Shut up."

"What happened to you? Who made you become so violent like this?" questioned the man.

Sakura, past being angry now, began flailing her arms around everywhere, making hand signs, hoping to creep the man out. Holding the newspaper, she went to hit the handsome boy, but stopped when she heard him whimper. She smiled to herself and slowly whispered in his ear, "I'm going to kill you." She began throttling him-

"Ummm... excuse me?" Sakura heard a voice behind her. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Sakura found herself still standing outside the door, staring at the hole. She turned around and saw a lady there with a cart giving her a questioning stare. Room service.

"If you're not going in, then could you please step aside?" asked the woman politely.

"Oh, heh, yea I'm sorry," blushed Sakura. She quickly walked out of the way but that soon turned into a sprint because the door to the room was opening. She gave a small squeak as she tripped on the floor. "Ouch! God damn it!!"

The man receiving the wine looked down the hall and saw a figure laying on the ground. Sakura, wanting to get out of there before she is caught, scrambled for her purse and newspaper. The man was slowly advancing on her and she can hear it.

"Oh no! Shit, shit, shit, shit..." She lied still in the carpet, hoping the man would leave her alone. But to no avail. The man reached her, looked around himself and knelt down next to her. Sakura felt a gentle shake on her shoulder.

"Sakura get up. Are you going to sleep here? Get up now. We need to talk," said the man coldly.

"I can't get up."

"Should I help you up then?"

Sakura slowly lifted her head up and began to cry. "I c-can't! I'm too embarrassed, you b-bastard!! I'm so embarrassed!"

Sakura and her boyfriend were now sitting in the hotel restaurant.

"When did you know?" he asked her.

"About a month ago..."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw a message on your phone."

"Did you trace the call too?"

She gave a small shake of her head-yes. He gave her a skeptical look and just rolled his eyes.

"But why didn't you say anything for a month?"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders and looked away, "I didn't know how to bring it up..."

"You lied to me for a month." he simply stated. She looked back at him, disbelief in her eyes. "You checked my phone behind my back, traced my calls, and didn't give me the slightest hint. You even followed me all the way here today."

"I lied? Me? What about you? You were the one doing shit behind my back and not telling me for a month!! How could you even think of doing something like that? How did you think i would react, huh? What can a woman do when her man seems to have changed, huh?" The young man looked away. "I know you've changed. You cell is always off, you don't answer my calls, never reply to my messages, and you got angry that last time i visited you without calling. You used to like it when i surprised you like that."

"And today is Christmas Eve! What am I supposed to do when you leave me alone on a day like this, huh? I'm supposed to sit around and wait for you to call? I don't think so..." Sakura was furious.

"So do you feel betrayed?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you resent me?"

"Yes."

"I guess you can't trust me anymore."

"No fuck." she scoffed.

"Things can't be the same anymore."

"Of course."

"Then let's break-up. I didn't want to break up like this, but i guess there's not much I can do. I admit that I was indifferent and inconsiderate. I'm sorry, I don't want to make excuses," he slowly explained.

"Do you find me repulsive now? Is that it?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Then do you love her?"

"No."

"Then why? Tell me, you bastard!! Damn it, why are you breaking up with me?" she shouted.

"I hope you realize that swearing at me just because we are breaking up is irrational," he said flatly.

"You used to like it! You told me to swear as much as I wanted, you bastard! You said that it turned you on!!" By now, Sakura was screaming. She only kept getting louder and louder. The man looked around.

"Lower your voice! This isn't some kind of park!" he growled.

"I don't give a damn!! Tell me why? Tell me right now! Don't use fancy words. Cut the shit and tell it to me plain and simple!"

"I can't right now. You are filled with hormones that are making you violent and irrational. Let's talk when we can behave like two civilized people. I'm sorry that I can't drive you home." The man then got up and began walking away. A single lonely tear fell down Sakura's face. She too got up out of her seat, but stayed in place.

"Did you even love me?" It came out almost at a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless. The people in the restaurant were now staring at the two fighting. "For three years you never once told me you loved me." The man looked around. "Did you ever love me?"

He slowly made his way back to Sakura and sighed, "I loved you. I loved a girl with cute cheeks, I loved a girl that visited every bakery in Paris with a dream to become the world's best patissier. I loved a girl that was ambitious, passionate, and full of life, and who always smelled like sweets. But that's as far as my love goes. I can't explain to you why my love ends there." He quickly turned around and walked away. A lady in the restaurant began to clap and Sakura just glared at the woman before leaving.

Sakura was now on the roof of the building, staring out at the city, still crying, thinking about what just happened.

"Don't forget me. I don't mind dying, but I can't bear the thought of myself being erased from your memory." Sakura took a deep breath and jumped from the ledge.

_"I wish for your happiness..."_

Just then an image of the man and another woman having sex together came into Sakura's mind.

_"I love you, was what you thought I'd say, right? Well think again. I'm going to follow you wherever you go. I'm going to show up in your dreams every night and torment you. Do you know how much i cried over you? Well now it's your turn. It's your turn to cry. I'll show you how painful sleepless nights are. Why didn't I think of this before? You will regret abandoning me for the rest of your life. You're asking me if this is love? Well I'm sorry and goodbye. I loved you like crazy, once, you bastard! Well, everything is too late now..."_

Sakura hit the concrete ground with a sickening crack. As she laid there...

_"What's the use? You get caught up in the daily chores of life and you forget your parents after they pass away. Even married couples become total strangers after a divorce. What makes you so special that I should hold on to you? I loved you Sai... once._

Sakura snapped out of the trance she was in. She was still standing up in the middle of the restaurant. Her tears began to fall... hard. She sniffed a few times and wiped the tears away. She didn't deserve this.

Sakura quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't take it anymore. In the bathroom, she immediately occupied a stall and began shedding her clothing. After taking off her button-up, she ripped off her corset. It was supposed to help her look ever more curvy than she already was. She buttoned her shirt back up, but wasn't able to finish because she began to lose control and weep. She sat down on the toilet and weeped.

_"There once was a time when I felt like the world revolved around me. I felt like I was walking on air and my stomach would always be filled with butterflies. I liked that feeling. It was euphoria for me to be able to love. One man gave me such happiness and took it away. I'm not crying because I lost him. I'm crying because I can no longer feel love. I'm crying because I've lost faith in love. I'm crying because I've come to realize that love doesn't have much meaning at all..."_

Sakura let out a huge sob, wiping away her tears, smearing her mascara.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"It's taken."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"It's taken."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"It's taken!!!"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Are you deaf? I said it's taken! I just b-broke up with my boyfriend, so g-g-give me a b-break, will you? Leave me alone!!" Sakura's mascara was now running down her face in black tears.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"DAMN IT!!" Sakura had enough. She got up and flung the door open. She gasped. There was a young man standing in front of her staring. He was actually quite handsome. He was dressed in a suit that fit him perfectly. She noticed that the man had gorgeous raven locks that hung slightly in his face and dark onyx eyes. She gazed at him, then realized something was wrong. What the hell was this man doing in the women's bathroom?

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura stared, then looked past the stranger and looked at the sinks. _"Oh fuck. How could I possibly be in here!! Shit shit shit shit..."_

"Are you a pervert?" he questioned her.

She glared at him while Sasuke looked her up and down, "Or are you breast-feeding in the men's room?"

_"What the hell is he talking about? Breast-feeding??" _Sakura was confused only to remember something. She looked down and saw. Her shirt was still open, revealing her supple breasts tucked away in her bra. Sakura screamed and slammed the door shut. She once again sat on the toilet, cowering. She was having a breakdown: biting her nails, running her hands through her hair, crying even more now.

Sasuke was looking in the mirror. He noticed that the young woman was still locked up in the stall. He felt mildly sorry for her. He threw his paper towel out and slowly walked back to Sakura's stall. He stood next to it and gently knocked on the door. Sakura, still a little off edge, flinched. Sasuke just sighed.

"If a man comes with another woman on a day like this, then it's over," Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at the door.

"Next time, don't confront him and ask for an explanation. Just give him a good kick in the balls and end it. There are plenty of men out in the world. And they're all pretty much the same. Of course, the same goes for women as well..." Sasuke slightly smirked then walked away.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke was at this stupid hotel restaurant on a blind date with some woman he didn't even know nor care for. Sitting just behind him was a young woman with her boyfriend he was guessing. He could easily hear their conversation. The girl and man were talking, the girl getting angrier.

"I know you've changed. Your cell is always off, you don't answer my calls, never reply to my messages..." the girl said.

Behind her, Sasuke gave a small smirk, "Wow, how dull can she get? Isn't it obvious when a man doesn't answer your call?" He looked at his blind date, "Don't you agree?"

His date, wanting to talk about a different subject said, "You seem to enjoy the work that you are doing now.

"Who works because they enjoy it? You've got to make a living, right?" Sasuke replied.

His date nodded her head slowly, "I see. But when are you going to take over the hotel? I hear that your mother is starting to lose patience." Sasuke sighed and looked away. He always hated it when other people brought up shit about his job. As if it wasn't bad already...

"Let's break up." Sasuke heard. Sasuke looked up with wide eyes. "Looks like the guy is dumping her." His date just rolled her eyes.

"Do you find me repulsive?" the woman behind Sasuke asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Then do you love her?" the woman questioned.

Sasuke grunted, "That's really none of your business." His date was getting tired of him making these snide remarks to himself mostly.

"Then why? Tell me you bastard!! Damn it, why are you breaking up with me?" the girl shouted.

"I hope you realize that swearing at me just because we're breaking up is irrational," her boyfriend answered flatly.

"You used to like it! You told me to swear as much as I wanted, you bastard! You said that it turned you on!!" the girl screamed.

Sasuke covered his mouth to try to hide his hysterical laughing. Suddenly water was thrown at him. He immediately stopped laughing and looked up. His date was standing up with an empty glass in her hand, "You know what people say about you?" the date asked.

Sasuke wiped the water away from his eyes. His date continued, "They say that you're rude, cocky, and arrogant. If you don't want to go on blind dates, settle it with your mom. Don't waste other people's time like this." She bent down, snatched up her purse, and walked away. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin to wipe himself.

"Did you ever love me?" the young lady behind Sasuke asked. He turned around and smirked a little, "For three years..." Sasuke turned back around to finish cleaning himself up.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, towards the exit of the hotel. Once out, he called a cab. After getting into a smooth black cab, the vehicle drove away.

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

Sasuke was at the gym, bright and early. After working out a little, he was ready for a swim. He changed into his swimsuit and walked out to the pool deck. He put his towel on a chair and began to stretch out his muscles. He noticed that some girls were ogling at him. He just glared. Before they could approach him, Sasuke quickly slipped on his goggles and dove in the water. He began to swim freestyle. He went at a medium pace, feeling his muscles stretch and contract. The cold water rushing past him, cooling his searing flesh. After about 30 laps, he was done.

After getting in the shower and washing, Sasuke was ready for work. He left his apartment and called another cab. Once arriving at his restaurant, Bon Appetite (A/N: I know that they are in Japan, but his restaurant has authentic French food), Sasuke paid the driver and entered his restaurant. He was immediately greeted with, "Good morning, Sir," from the workers as he passed them. He merely nodded. Sasuke walked to the back of the building, the kitchen to the bakery.

"Good morning," Sasuke greeted the manager and head chef.

His chef, Naruto replied, "It's not a good morning actually. Shino... left for Paris this morning."

The manager, Lady Tsunade said, "His mother passed away from a heart-attack."

"When is he coming back?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there's the problem. He's not coming back. Gosh, what are we going to do about today's desserts?" mumbled Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Sasuke just stood there. He was in deep thought. Being the boss of a five star restaurant was a little tough. He was now in need of a patissier and he needed one quickly. But where could he find one?

Sakura was on the bus going to her job interview. Today was the day. Hopefully she would have a job in a few hours. After losing her other job on Christmas Eve so she could follow her ex-boyfriend, Sakura was left jobless. This happened to her quite often, losing her job.

Sakura looked out of the window of the bus and watched the scene. Today was it. She was getting a job and was going to keep it.

Hey, she even made her own three layer chocolate cake just so the interviewer could taste her skill.

**Review if you want to... Was the story really bad??? Tell me!!**


	2. Author's Note

hey guys!!! thanks for all the great reviews!! i really appreciate them!! but before i go on to the next chapter, i need to ask a few questions.

1. This isn't really a question, more of a statement... In chapter 1 Shikamaru is the head chef... Well, now I changed that so Naruto is now the head chef. Shikamaru will come in later...

2. Who do you think Sai would most likely go out with (besides Sakura)?

3. What are some good japanese names I could use (if nobody minds me using them)?

4. Who are some other people that like Sakura and Sasuke? I know a few, but does anyone have any else?

I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update!!! If this got anyone excited, I'm very very very sorry!! But don't worry, the sooner you give me answers to the questions, the sooner the chapter will come!!! Thanks for all the help!!

review, review, review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! Soooo sorry that it took me a while to update!! My aunt was in a car accident... so yea. Well, here's the chapter...

Disclaimer: Naruto... yea, not mine.

**My Love**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was on the bus going to her job interview. She was as nervous as hell, but excited too. The bus slowly came to a stop and the doors opened. People began filing out. Sakura took her time getting out and as a result of that, she was the last one out.

_"Well here I go..." _sighed Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entering the hotel. Through the revolving doors, they kept walking towards the elevator.

"You wanted to buy cakes from the hotel bakery?" asked Sasuke's step-mom. Her name was Yoko Ming. When Sasuke was a little child, he lost both of his parents in a horrible fire. Sasuke at the age of 5 and his older brother, Itachi were sent to an orphanage. After only a few weeks of being there, Sasuke and his brother were adopted to the Ming family. Since the family wanted to show Sasuke and Itachi respect, they let them keep their own last names. The family also had a son named Aki.

"His mother suddenly passed away. And it seems that he won't be coming back. He was pretty homesick when he was here. I'll just use the hotel bakery until we find a new patissier" said Sasuke.

Yoko scoffed, "Our bakery ranks within the top 5. That's in terms of quality as well as price."

"I'll have to bear with smaller margins for the time being."

"No French restaurant in this country apart from those at hotels uses a French chef."

"There's one in Tokyo. It's a small bistro, but the chef and even all the assistants are French," stated Sasuke.

"People in your business say that they can't make ends meet like that. But using a French patissier to bake just cakes and bread. No wonder people are laughing at you." Yoko rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean just cakes and bread? That's like (japanese food) in France. I don't make the food," stated Sasuke matter-of-factly.

"Stop being so arrogant! You can't afford it!" she yelled. They finally reached the elevator and Yoko jabbed the button, taking her anger out on it. The doors opened and they both got in. "Your net profit is way too low compared to the amount of sales. President Kim's granddaughter is getting married next week. With the eldest son of Khona," she glared at him, "It's the girl that you turned down last year."

"I don't have to go, do I?"

"When are you going to get married? Mi-ju starts school next year. she at least needs an aunt to take her to school," questioned Yoko, clearly pissed off.

"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of her. I'll take her to school, participate in PTA meetings, and do everything that a mother's supposed to do. So stop setting me up on blind dates." Sasuke stared at her.

"Get married if you don't want to go on blind dates!" seethed Yoko.

"I don't have much more time before dinner. Get me the bread," demanded Sasuke.

"I told you before, I can't help you if Yuki says no," sighed Yoko.

"Yuki likes me. Just give him a call, ok?" smirked Sasuke.

His step-mother quickly turned towards him and smacked him roughly on the shoulder.

"Ow."

"You're a poor excuse for a son! When are you going to get your act straight? Come and work at the hotel!" She once again hit Sasuke again, over and over.

"Ouch..."

"What do you think people will say when you run a small French restaurant, when you're the only one I have to take over my five star hotel?" she hollered.

"That you rent rooms and I sell food."

"What? How dare you speak to your mother like that!" She pounded him a few more times. This time, getting a few good slaps to his head, "You fool!"

"Ow... ouch!"

"You think you'll be young forever?" she questioned. More hitting.

Sasuke gathered himself and looked at her, "Stop hitting me, or else-"

"What? Or else, what? What are you going to do? What, huh?" She lost her nerve again. She harshly pushed Sasuke against the elevator wall and began hitting him again.

"OW!!" Just then, the ringing of the elevator bell could be heard, signaling that someone else was entering. Yoko immediately stopped hitting Sasuke and acted like nothing had happened. Sasuke fixed his suit and took a deep breath. The elevator doors opened and no one came in. The doors closed. False alarm...

As soon as the doors closed, Sasuke was bombarded again. Yes, he was getting beaten up by his step-mother, "What else are you going to do? What, huh? How dare you threaten your mother like that!"

Sasuke had had enough. He was being lenient towards her by not losing his cool. But this, this had to stop. With puma-like reflexes, he swiftly snatched his step-mother's wrists. She gasped. He stood there with a defiant smirk on his face.

"Let go of me! Let go! You little brat!!"

Sasuke put his face right up to his step-mother's and said, "President-Ming, I never realized how much you've aged. You're shorter than before too..." He laughed lightly (A/N: but doesn't laugh too much because, come on, he's SASUKE. he doesn't laugh much...) and let go of her wrists. He had his one minute of fun. Now it was time to be hit again. Sasuke braced himself.

Yoko was furious. She got her purse and it connected with his stomach in a split second, "You cocky bastard!" she said as they exited the elevator. They turned a corner and opened a door to go into Yoko' s office, "They say a woman that's unlucky in marriage is unlucky with her children."

"At least you're lucky with money," shot Sasuke.

"I can't stand you! How did I end up with a son like you!" screamed Sasuke's step-mother.

Sasuke smirked and whispered to himself, "I was unfortunate enough to be a cute little boy. You thought I would be an angel didn't you, like your son who came out from between your legs. I was adopted by the devil, that's how."

With this going unheard by Yoko, she sighed, "Get married this year."

"Call Yuki for me."

"I'm going to tell your brother everything!" she hollered.

"Say hi to him for me," Sasuke said coolly.

When Yoko turned to go into another room, Sasuke gave her an evil glare. He walked up to the counter where their secretary sat.

"Everything's ok with mom, right?" asked Sasuke.

"She's just getting old. But when are you going to stop riding cabs? If you're afraid to drive, then get a professional driver..." said Ai the secretary. Sasuke gazed down then looked back up.

"I'm fine. Cabs are rather convenient," sadly stated Sasuke. _"Why did she have to remind me of that day?" _Sasuke looked back down, not showing any emotion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Shit... this place is huge! Wow, what I would give to work here..." _thought Sakura. She was at the hotel Konha, applying for the job of patissier for the hotel's restaurant. As she entered the kitchen, there were people bustling around. There were waiters carrying courses of food. Appetizers, main meals, desserts... Sakura loved it. She walked into an office and there was a man sitting there waiting for her.

"Good afternoon. Well let's get started right away, shall we?" he asked.

"Yes, (in japanese)."

"You worked at (restaurant) from 2005 to Christmas 2006. Why did you quit your job there?" questioned the man.

"Well, what can I say... It didn't quite fit in my values," said Sakura shrugging.

"What value?"

Sakura thought a while, "To prepare dishes is part of a chef's life. I believe that in order to make a great cake, your life itself should be of high quality too. And so for me, leaving work for a couple of hours on Christmas Eve in order to protect your love is acceptable. A woman that had lost her love can't make a sweet cake."

"So you didn't go to work on the busiest day of the year to spend time with your boyfriend? And so you got fired, is that right?"

_"Fuck off man. That is none of your business..." _Sakura started laughing and shook her hands. "Well, no... it wasn't just to spend time with him. It was to protect my love." _"Satisfied? God..."_

"Did you succeed in protecting your love?"

Underneath the table, Sakura's hands tightened into fists. She gritted her teeth a little, but other than that showed no other emotion. She shook her head, "No, we broke up."

The man just nodded, "I see, I'm sorry."

Sakura just merely nodded her head, taking out a box from under the table, "It's ok. Oh, this is three layer chocolate cake. I thought this would be the best way to show you my skills."

"I'm sorry, but we're looking for an assistant. You're too experienced. And we can't pay you as much. I'm sorry."

"I see," said Sakura. She pushed herself out of the seat and left. "I'm too experienced at one place, and lack experience at another," sighed Sakura. "Life is so difficult, isn't Sakura?" Suddenly Sakura began sniffing the air. Instead of leaving the kitchen like a good girl would, Sakura turned down a hallway and saw a chef holding a cake. Sakura kept walking forward until she reached a pair of swinging doors. She looked up through the window, and the sight amazed her.

There was so much dessert. All around, patissiers were working on cakes, cookies, and special plates. She saw a fresh tray of muffins being pulled out of the oven. On the counter, there were pies and cakes. Sakura was gazing, and she swore she might have drooled a little bit too. There was a woman putting flowers on a cake and many other people setting up and decorating.

Sakura pouted and sighed, "Now why can't that be me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the office, Sasuke decided to head down to the kitchen to talk to . He got off of the elevator and turned into the kitchen. Sasuke rounded another corner and saw a woman peeking through the doors, into the bakery. Sasuke was slightly amused my this. He slowly and quietly walked up behind the woman and stood there for a while.

_"Pink hair? This seems somewhat familiar, but maybe not..." _thought Sasuke.

Because Sakura was so amazed by all of this, she opened the door a crack and stuck her head inside. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her.

"Are you going in or not?" Sasuke asked. Sakura jumped and whipped her head around. But she wasn't smooth enough. Just when she thought she was safe, she felt a slight tugging on her head. She tried bending up, but she winced in pain.

"Oww! What the fuck?" Sakura screamed. It turned out that her hair had become tangled into one of Sasuke's button's on his jacket.

"Ouch!! Hey... watch it... my hair!!" roared Sakura. Neither one of them remember each other from a year ago...

"Stay still. Your hair is caught in my shirt," said Sasuke calmly.

"Be gentle will you? Ow ow ow!! Stop pulling!" yelled Sakura. She was trying to pull herself free while Sasuke was also trying to get rid of her.

"I said stay still," Sasuke said sighing.

"It hurts!!!"

"Jeez, stay still," repeated Sasuke, a little louder.

Sakura flipped her head, trying to get the hair out of her face so she could see Sasuke's, "Why are you yelling at me?!"

Sasuke stopped trying to get her hair out and crossed his arms, "Shut up and stay still."

Sakura glared at him. She couldn't believe him. Sasuke stared back at her with amusement in his eyes. He saw her glaring at him and then a look of disbelief cam across her face.

"Wha...? Did you just tell me to shut up? HUH?"

Sasuke sighed and looked around. He suddenly got and idea. Sasuke roughly grabbed Sakura and dragged her into the bakery.

"Hey... HEY!! Stop it!!" hollered Sakura.

"Could someone get me a pair of scissors?" questioned Sasuke while hauling Sakura.

"WHAT?!?! Are you crazy?? Do you have no brain? Did you just ask for scissors? What the fuck are you thinking? You better not cut my hair, you asshole!!!"

"Doesn't anyone have a pair of scissors?"

A cook handed Sasuke a pair of scissors with a slight fearful expression. Sasuke snatched up the scissors in one swift movement and had them held open about to slice off Sakura's hair.

"Just forget the damn scissors! I'll undo it myself, ok?" pleaded Sakura.

"I'm sorry. Well, not really. But I am in a hurry." Sasuke went to cut Sakura's hair but she began to scream.

"WAIT!!! STOP!!!" Sakura looked up to Sasuke, "Don't you dare cut my hair! If you do, I'll-"

Sasuke smirked and cut Sakura's hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura screamed, watching her hair hit the floor. She stared at it in shock for a while and then very very slowly looked up to Sasuke, fire in her eyes. He was staring at her, smirking slightly.

"Or you'll do what?" chimed Sasuke. Sakura was too mortified to move. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have done that. She looks pretty damn pissed off. Oh well. She's not going to do anything to me right? No, probably not." _thought Sasuke. He turned around and walked up to a chef, leaving Sakura frozen in place.

"Did you get my message?" asked Sasuke.

"I got it, but I can't do it today. I can start tomorrow," replied the chef.

"That won't do. Come on ," said Sasuke, slightly pleading.

"I'm sorry. It's not possible. It's not like I can give you the desserts from our bakery. I'm sorry, i just can't. I would-" immediately stopped talking and looked past Sasuke Sasuke was wondering what was staring at. Sasuke heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

As soon as Sasuke turned around, his face was met with a three layer chocolate cake. Sakura had finally escaped her shock and was so furious at Sasuke that she took her cake and whipped it into Sasuke's face. All the chefs in the room were staring at Sasuke and Sakura with their mouths open. Sasuke was beyond angry. He glared at Sakura through the sheet of cake layering his face.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed .

"I really can't stand rude and cocky bastards like you!" said a furious Sakura. Sasuke just stood there and blinked, "I made it myself, so it's a bit expensive but don't worry, I won't charge you for it. Enjoy the cake, you dick. OK?" finished Sakura. She turned around, grabbed her purse from the floor and walked right out of the room. Sasuke wiped the cake from his eyes and sighed.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you ok?" asked .

"Hn." Sasuke just continued to wipe off the cake. He licked his lips, trying to get rid of the cake. Sasuke suddenly ceased moving. He licked his lips again.

_"Wow. This cake is amazing. Did she really make it herself? I doubt it. She had to have had help..." _thought Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the bakery, Sakura was hauling off to the bathroom, "He should know better than to mess with Sakura Haruno's hair!" Sakura walked into the bathroom.

"I hope you die in hell you bastard!!" Sakura looked into the mirror and grabbed her cut hair, "Damn it! You're dead the next time I see you!! DAMN IT!!"

Sakura saw something move and looked behind herself in the mirror. Sakura gasped and flung herself around, "Eep!! Ummm... I wasn't talking about you, sir..." whispered Sakura. She put her hands to her mouth. There was a man, peeing into a urinal. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"You see, there's this really cocky punk..." Sakura said pointing to the door, letting the man know. The man just nodded his head frantically and gestured with his hands for Sakura to leave the bathroom.

"Uhhh... yea. I'm very sorry. I'll leave you to your business, bye." Sakura sprinted out the door, "I really am a lost cause." She entered another bathroom, making sure it was the women's.

"Have you forgotten what happened last Christmas? Do you want to go through that again?" Sakura questioned herself. She looked into the mirror and took her hair in her hand again, "Freaking asshole. God, doesn't he know how precious hair is to a woman? Fucking prick. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!" Suddenly, Sakura remembered something. Her eyes widened.

THAT MAN!!

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing? Are you breast-feeding in the men's room?"

END FLASHBACK

Sakura let out a gasp, "Oh my god!! That bastard..." Sakura looked down and gritted her teeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the bakery, Sasuke was... kneeling on the ground eating the leftover cake that was on a piece of cardboard. He kept eating until he was positive. She was the one. He needed to have her. As a patissier. Sasuke slowly got up and sucked on his fingers. He began to walk out of the bakery/kitchen. A chef handed him a warm towel. Sasuke took it and wiped his face clean. As Sasuke was walking down the hallway, a man stopped walking to stare at Sasuke. Sasuke just gave the man a glare and proceeded walking. He then began running. He reached the elevator and repeatedly jabbed the down button, assuming that if he kept jabbing the button with all his strength, the elevator would come faster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was speed walking down the lobby towards the escalators, "What a freaking cocky asshole. So stuck up and shit... He thinks he owns the world! You know what? I'd like to-" Sakura got off the escalator and headed for the doors. As she was walking, she passed the elevator and the door opened it. Sakura didn't pay any attention to it and kept walking.

Sasuke exited the elevator just in time to see Sakura pass. He bolted out and ran after her, "Hey!"

Sakura turned around and and saw Sasuke. Her eyes widened. Sasuke pointed to her, "Hey!"

Sakura took a few steps back and said quietly to herself, "Why the hell is he following me? Huh?" Sakura took a chance, and ran for the door.

Sasuke saw her running towards the door and said, "Hey, wait up..." and began to run after her. Now with him being the hot, athletic guy, Sasuke caught up with Sakura very fast. She was already outside and was calling a taxi, "Taxi, stop!!"

Sakura was waiving her hands frantically. The taxi stopped and Sakura whipped the door open. Se jumped inside and slammed the door shut, "Take me anywhere but here! And hurry, please!" she said in a rushed voice. But before anything else could happen, Sasuke appeared and knocked on the window.

The cab driver ignored this and asked, "Did you have a specific place?"

Sakura screamed, "I DON'T CARE! HURRY!"

Sasuke had enough. Instead of knocking again, he opened the door. Sakura let out a gasp.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura screamed at the taxi driver, "Sir, why aren't you driving? Let's go..."

"Get off for a minute. I need to talk with you." said Sasuke. He was getting impatient.

"SIR!!" screamed Sakura to the driver.

"Are you getting in or not?" questioned the driver.

Sasuke glanced at the driver then got in the cab. Sasuke pushed Sakura over to make room for himself.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get off right now!" yelled a shocked Sakura while hitting Sasuke.

"Where is this young lady headed?" asked Sasuke, trying to be as polite as possible, not wanting to anger Sakura any more than she already was.

Sakura scoffed, "I refuse to ride with a stranger."

"We're not strangers." The driver nodded and began to drive. Sakura was in disbelief. Sasuke turned towards Sakura.

"The cake you smashed in my face... You really made it?"

"You followed me just to ask me that?" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "Did you really make it yourself?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't have time for this. Did you make it yourself or not?" demanded Sasuke.

"Yea, I made it myself."

"Do you bake cakes for a hobby?"

"No, it's my job," replied Sakura, looking out the window.

"You're a patissier?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "How do you know that? Not many people know about it..."

Sasuke ignored her question, "Where do you work right now? At a bakery? A hotel? Or do you have your own shop?"

Sakura brought her gaze down, "Well... I'm taking a break at the moment.

Sasuke took out his wallet, and brought out a business card. He handed it to Sakura, "Take this."

Sakura just stared at it. After a while she said, "No, why should I?"

"Just take it. You won't regret it."

"No."

Sasuke sighed, "You'll regret it if you don't," he said, shaking the card in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "You'll regret it if you don't get that shit out of my face right now. Besides, I'll take my chances."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist. Sakura looked at him astonished. She tried to shake his ands off, but to no avail.

"Ow! Stop it! Let go of me!!" hollered Sakura.

Sasuke placed the card in Sakura's hand. Sakura huffed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just look at it."

"Why should I?" questioned Sakura. The both shared glares with each other, "Do you know how important hair is to a woman? And you-"

Sakura was cut off when Sasuke harshly grabbed her wrist again and brought it up to her face, so the card was at reading level. Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"Jeez..." Sakura finally looked at the card.

_"Bon Appetite Dining. Hmmmm... I've heard of this place before. It's supposed to be excellent. President, Sasuke Uchiha. Ha, so that's his name? Sasuke. Well I guess it's kinda sexy. What am I thinking? Geez, Sakura. Calm down. You don't even know this man. But why the hell did he give me this card? Unless... NO, he couldn't be serious!! I mean... Really?"_

Sakura turned to look up at Sasuke with wide eyes. He was staring at her.

"Brings your resume to my office by three o'clock tomorrow. And bring some cakes and cookies that you made. The more the better." Sasuke calmly stated.

The car slowly came to a stop and Sasuke got out to let Sakura out, "I don't like people who are late. So come on time, ok?"

Sasuke re-entered the cab and closed the door. Sakura was snapped out of her trance and she began to slightly tap on the window, "Hey!" She motioned for him to roll the window down. Sasuke complied with a sigh.

"I need more time. I need to find the materials and I also have to have a place where I can bake," said Sakura.

"Where do you usually bake?"

"One of my friends owns a baking school," answered Sakura.

"Tomorrow is the weekend. There are classes on the weekend."

"But still... I need time to find materials. Some are really difficult to find."

"Just bake with what you can find. That's real skill," Sasuke said, beginning to roll the window back up.

"Hey! Wait a minute!!" said Sakura.

Sasuke ignored her and told the driver, "Let's go sir."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. The car drove away and Sakura was stranded in the middle of the street, left to walk the rest of the way home, "That fucking prick!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at exactly three o'clock Sakura was at Sasuke office. They were both sitting at a table and a waitress brought them a pot of tea. Sasuke was looking at Sakura's resume.

"Your name is Sakura Haruno. If I remember correctly, that means cherry blossom doesn't it?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes."

Sasuke gave a small nod and continued to look over Sakura's resume. While he was doing that, Sakura was thinking.

_"I'm positive that he doesn't remember me. There's no reason for him to pretend that he doesn't remember me. Please. DO NOT let him remember me. That would be so embarrassing!"_

A little while later Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Lady Tsunade were all sitting at a table together. They were about to enjoy Sakura's dessert. It was brought out by a waitress. The waitress carefully placed Naruto's and Lady Tsunade's slice of cake in front of them without a glance. For Sasuke, the waitress gave a wide smile and gently placed the plate in front of Sasuke with an, "Enjoy, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke in reply just rolled his eyes, "Hn."

The waitress pouted a little and turned to Sakura. Sakura smiled at the girl. The waitress in turn glared at Sakura. Sakura was taken aback. Sakura's cake was carelessly thrown in front of her and a small growl was heard only by Sakura. Sakura looked around and back at the waitress. Sakura glared back. The waitress was a little intimidated by Sakura's cold glare and walked away. Everyone then began to devour the cake.

Sakura looked around and everyone smiled. She smiled back and looked at Sasuke. His face was as emotionless as ever. Sakura stopped smiling.

"This is a plain chocolate cake. It's very simple," said Naruto.

"Yea, I didn't have time to find other materials. I made ones that you can make with materials that can be found easily." Sakura glared at Sasuke, "I was given very short notice, it would have been nice if I had more time..."

"No, that's not what I meant. I think people focus too much on decorations and complicated things. They forget what's really important. I like your style of baking." said Naruto.

Sakura bowed her head in appreciation, "Thank you."

"And the box the cake came in, did you make that yourself?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I believe that the cakes I make should be put in boxes I make." replied Sakura.

"Well then, does anyone have any other questions?" asked Lady Tsunade. Sasuke snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Huh? No, that's all. Ok, good. Work starts at ten a.m. and finishes at 10 p.m. But I think baking starts earlier." said Sasuke

"Yes, they're from seven to six and sometimes overtime," chimed in Naruto. Sakura nodded her head.

"We'll decide after three months whether we'll hire you as a regular employee," said Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Wait," said Sakura.

"Hn."

"So I'm only going to be a temporary worker?"

"For the time being, Sakura."

When Sasuke said her name, it sent chills up her spine. Her heart began beating faster and faster. She liked it, "Ummm... ok."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was so bored. This was a very long flight. At the moment, Ino was on a plane going to Japan from the U.S. It had only been a few hours and Ino was bored out of her mind. She opened the blind for light. Suddenly, Ino felt another person's presence next to her. She flipped her blonde head to the right and laid her blue eyes on a woman.

There, sitting next to her was a haired woman. She had cloudy white eyes and a small smile on her face, "I'm sorry if I am b-bothering you. I wanted to move. The people sitting next to mer were q-quite loud," quietly said the woman.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not a problem. My name is Ino Yamanakata," Ino said happily.

"Hinata Hyuga."

After a couple hours, the girls got to know each other. They were talking amongst one another.

"So w-what did you do in the U.S. for t-three years?" whispered Hinata.

"That I should become a great doctor!" Ino proudly answered.

"Are you a doctor?" asked Hinata. She had become less shy around her new friend.

"No, I'm still a student."

"Oh. That's cool. So you went there to study?"

"Sort of... Hey, that guy keeps on staring at us." said Ino, pointing to a man a few rows ahead of them.

"I noticed. What a creep." laughed Hinata. Suddenly the man that was staring at them got up out of his seat and began walking towards the two girls. They immeaditely stopped taking and looked up at the man.

"Do you guys mind? You are being very loud. I would greatly appreciate it if you would lower your voices," scolded the man.

"Oh, we're very sorry," apologized Hinata. As the man walked away, the girls heard the man mutter something about being obnoxious. The girls giggled slightly.

Ino kept laughing, "Wow, I'm so happy to be back. When I left 4 years ago, I didn't think that I would be able to come back."

"Well then, welcome back," chirped Hinata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me introduce a new member of the crew. This is Sakura Haruno, our new patissier," anounced Sasuke to the entire staff. The enitre room boomed with applause. In the corner of the room, there were a group of young men wooting and whistling at Sakura.

_"They're so cute!!" _thought Sakura staring at the boys, _"Just wait... I'll be nice to you all. You'll love me."_

"Thank you for the awesome welcome. I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm very happy to have this time to work with you all. Thank you!" Everyone clapped and Sakura noticed that the waitress that served her earlier wasn't clapping. Sakura wanted to know who this woman was...

In the locker room, Sakura was getting ready. She put on her uniform and the nametag in the corner of her shirt. She wrapped the tie around her neck and tightened it. Sakura looked herself over in the mirror and stuck her tongue out, "Here I come!" she said and winked and smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm sorry if that chapter was a little boring! Trust me, it will get better!! I'm also sorry that it took me a while to update... I'll try to be faster. School just started so yea... eww. Well, review please!!! I would enjoy it immensely!!!! **


End file.
